11 hours, 12 minutes, 12 seconds
by Leila0419
Summary: Just a little interlude of pure Draco/Ginny fluffy goodness...r/r if you really feel the need!


A/N: Ah, pure D/G fluffy goodness. Well...I dunno about goodness. But D/G fluff nonetheless. I got bored one night, can ya blame me?  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah...we all know this. I don't own a thing. JK does.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"God I hate her," he mumbled, storming into his room, the only advantage of having a powerful father. He threw down his books and wand onto the floor and threw himself onto his bed.   
  
"Temper temper," came a voice from the other side of the room.   
  
Draco Malfoy let out a yelp and jumped what felt like 10 meters into the air, then proceeded to gracefully fall to the stone floor with a sickening thud. He groaned helplessly and made no move to get up.   
  
"I hope this 'her' you're referring to isn't little old me," the voice said innocently. He merely croaked in answer. He heard footsteps crossing over to him, and finally saw those tantalizingly long legs in front of him. He looked up a little more and saw that red hair that drove him absolutely crazy, hanging loose, framing that cute little face.   
  
"It was Parkinson," he grunted, hauling himself up to a sitting position, leaning against the bed, eyes shut in pain.   
  
"Having problems?" she asked laughingly. He opened one eye and watched her squat down so that she was eye-level with him.   
  
"Of course not. I actually enjoy diving headfirst onto the stone floor on a daily basis," he shot back. "What do you want Weasel?"   
  
He watched in interest as she somehow managed to look graceful as she crawled over to him. It interested him even MORE when she actually swung one leg on the other side of his so that she basically straddled him while sitting in his lap. "So it's back to Weasel now is it?"   
  
"Isn't that what we agreed on?" he reminded her, pushing her away slightly; she had started kissing her way along his jawbone.   
  
"Is it?" she asked. "I don't remember that." She blinked at him innocently; God how he hated that doe-eyed look she pulled off with those huge chocolate brown eyes of hers. She leaned and softly pressed her lips to his cheek. He pushed her away again.   
  
"Stop it Weasel," he said, pushing her away with more force this time.   
  
"Fine," she said sharply. She rolled off of him and got up, walking to his door. She had just turned the doorknob when-  
  
"Ginny stop!" he exclaimed. "Just wait."   
  
She turned around slowly, a smirk (which she had studied on him for so long) playing on her lips. Draco slowly and painfully got up from the floor and went over to her. "Changed your mind so quickly Malfoy?" she asked softly, allowing herself to be wrapped into a tight hug.   
  
"Back to Malfoy?" he asked teasingly.   
  
"Well that IS what we agreed to isn't it?" she asked loudly, tearing herself away from his arms. She smirked once more, turned around, and flounced over to his bed and sat, arms folded. Draco groaned inwardly. He knew that would come back and bite him in the ass.   
  
"What's your problem tonight Ginny?" he asked, sitting next to her. She glared at him.   
  
"My problem is that I'm sick of sneaking around with you," she confessed angrily. "Seven months of lies and sneaking around really gets to a person, you know?"  
  
"Only a few more months and I'll graduate," he said reassuringly, attempting to put his arm around her. She swatted it away.   
  
"Well what if I can't wait that long?" she asked. "Would you be willing to go public before you graduate?"   
  
"Ginny..." he pleaded.   
  
She jumped up. "You wouldn't! You're ashamed of me!"   
  
He jumped up right alongside her. "Stop playing drama queen Ginny," he demanded. "And don't put words into my mouth."   
  
"Well someone had to say it. You're ashamed of this."   
  
"I'm not now nor have I ever been ashamed of us," he said quietly, slowly drawing her into his arms once again. She let him this time.   
  
"Are you lying to me?" she asked, her eyes fluttering shut as he softly kissed from her neck, to her jaw, to her ear.   
  
"No," he whispered into her ear.   
  
"God what are you doing to me?" she mumbled as he nibbled on her ear.   
  
"Nothing we don't both want," he said honestly, before he finally gave in and pressed his lips to hers.   
  
After that, all the fight drained out of Ginny. As his hands pulled her closer to him, she felt her hands automatically run themselves through his fine white-blonde hair. She twisted it between her fingers, as though making sure it was real and she was really doing this. She felt the familiar soft flick of his tongue against her lips and allowed him to deepen the kiss. They stumbled towards the bed, never breaking their connection, and tumbled onto it. Draco's hands lazily worked their way underneath her robes, underneath her shirt, and he seemed delighted in tracing little circles across her bare stomach. She gasped in pleasure and pulled away from the kiss. Draco took the opportunity to move his kisses slowly to her neck and throat. Ginny moaned at the feelings of hot fire licking at her neck and greedily pulled his face back up to hers. She had been kissed by him countless times, but never like this. Never before had he made her feel like the full-on oral exploration of her mouth was entirely necessary at right that moment. Never before had she felt this much passion, longing, and pleasure while kissing Draco. Finally, she realized that this had to stop before they did anything they would regret the next day. She pushed him off of her gently. He yelped in protest as she fastened her robes once again.   
  
"Care to tell me where you're going?" he asked, still sprawled out on the bed, watching her as she stood up.   
  
"The same place I go every night," she said patiently, trying to ignore him tugging on her wrist to get her back onto the bed. "Bed. And I suggest you do the same."  
  
"Well I was TRYING to go to bed," he said innocently. "You just happened to be attached to my lips when I tried."   
  
"Nice try," she said laughingly. "Now I really have to go before curfew. I don't fancy getting caught by Filch again."   
  
"One more kiss?" he asked sweetly. Cor he was hot, she thought to herself, staring into those massive grey eyes of his. She sighed and knelt down, allowing herself to get caught up once again by those soft, gentle lips.   
  
"I'm really leaving now," she said, although she made no attempt to get off the bed again.   
  
"You do that," he said, kissing her quickly. "And you'll come back tomorrow." Another kiss. "And the next night." One more. "And the next..."   
  
"I get the point," she said, cutting him off with one last kiss.   
  
"Stay with me," he said, catching her wrist as she turned to leave once more. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.   
  
"Maybe another night," she said patiently. A vixenesque look crossed over her face and she bent down to whisper in his ear. "Maybe when you've calmed down a little," she whispered, letting her hand trail lightly to his leg. Red circles appeared in his cheeks as she quickly nipped his ear and slipped out of his grasp. When the door had shut behind her, Draco groaned out loud and collapsed back on his bed. That little vixen Weasley was going to be the death of him, he knew it. It wasn't right for someone to have such power over him and flaunt it. He rolled over onto his side, his entire body still burning from the kisses Ginny had planted on him. He glanced at the time and sighed.   
  
11 hours, 12 minutes, and 14...13...12 seconds until he saw her again. It was going to be a long, lonely night. 


End file.
